


does this even work

by Kira_Gold



Series: spacechat series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, Timeline What Timeline, chatfic, i write this to relax, this is just a groupchat fic what do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/pseuds/Kira_Gold
Summary: Allura:And why do we need this (no offence to your planet) primitive version of a communicator when we have the castle’s much more advanced systems?pidgeon:sharing memes?





	does this even work

_[ **Pidge** created a group chat **does this even work** ]_

**Pidge:** yooooo 

 **Pidge:** do you guys read me?

 **Hunk:** Yup hi Pidge!

 **Lance:** ye we do.

 **Keith:** Hello.

 **Pidge:** awesome! i didnt think this thing will actually work haha 

_[ **Pidge** changed their username to **pidgeon** ]_

**pidgeon** : lol

 **Shiro** : You are aware that is not how it is spelled, right?

 **pidgeon** : who cares about spelling we’re not in a grammar school

_[ **Lance** changed their username to **the hottest guy on the castle/ship** ]_

_[ **the hottest guy on the castle/ship** changed **Keith** ’s username to **dick** ]_

**dick:** How creative.

 **pidgeon:** guys pls no

_[ **dick** changed their username to **Keith** ]_

_[ **Keith** changed **the hottest guy on the castle/ship** ’s username to **asshole** ]_

**asshole:** and you accused me of lack of creativity! 

 **Hunk:** Guys… 

_[ **asshole** changed **Keith** ’s username to **zarkon or something** ]_

_[ **asshole** changed their username to **the sharpshooter** ]_

**Shiro:** Stop. 

_[ **Shiro** changed **the sharpshooter** ’s username to **comic relief** ]_

_[ **Shiro** changed **zarkon or something** ’s username to **emo kid** ]_

**Shiro:** No more username changing for you two.

 **comic relief:** oh come on!!!

 **emo kid:** I did not expect to be betrayed by a brother Shiro.

_[ **pidgeon** changed **Shiro** ’s username to **Space Dad** ]_

**comic relief:** 100% accurate tbh.

 **Space Dad:** I can live with that. 

 **Allura:** Greetings everyone. So, why do we need this… word-exchanging thing, I’m afraid to ask?

 **pidgeon:** oh its a method of communication! a pretty common one on earth too. called a messenger. and were in a group chat. we can talk send pictures etc. 

 **Allura:** And why do we need this (no offence to your planet) primitive version of a communicator when we have the castle’s much more advanced systems?

 **pidgeon:** sharing memes?

 **comic relief:** approved.

 **Hunk:** Approved

 **emo kid:** Honestly, approved. 

 **pidgeon:** lol

_[ **pidgeon** changed **Hunk** ’s username to **The Hunk™** ]_

**The Hunk™:** I’ll take it

 **Coran:** What is this?

 **pidgeon:** read up im not explaining it again

_[ **comic relief** changed **Coran** ’s username to **Moustache Man** ]_

**comic relief:** okay, my job here is done.

 **comic relief:** what’s everyone doing?

 **pidgeon:** checking the chat program for inconsistencies and finding a way to secure the usernames so nobody messes with them again

 **emo kid:** I was going to train, but now you’ve distracted me. 

 **Space Dad:** Keith, you need a sparring buddy?

 **emo kid:** Yeah, that would be great.

 **comic relief:** …and off he goes. i’m in my cell, reading. 

 **The Hunk™:** I’m in the kitchen

 **pidgeon:** (obviously)

 **Moustache Man:** I would be busy with tampering with castle’s defence systems, but this device keeps dinging whenever someone sends another message!

 **pidgeon:** RIGHT i should work on a way to mute the notifications thx

 **comic relief:** that would be advisable because it’s really loud actually.

 **emo kid:** You can just? Turn down the volume?

 **comic relief:** nobody asked you keith

 **comic relief:** hey pidge is there a way to turn down the volume

 **emo kid:** Petty. 

 **pidgeon:** ye there are two buttons on the right of it also petty

 **Space Dad:** Pidge, use some proper punctuation. Your sentences are unreadable.

 **pidgeon:** i protest they are perfectly readable and if you meant that you dont know where one sentence ends and another one begins well that is hardly my problem then is it

 **Space Dad:** I… don’t know what to say to that.

 **pidgeon:** good

 **comic relief:** but you know what has always bothered me? princess, coran, are you here?

 **Allura:** Yes.

 **Moustache Man:** Yup!

 **comic relief:** so you know how we can hardly read altean because it’s a bunch of weird lines, right? so how come you can perfectly well type and speak in english?

 **Allura:** Your language is really easy, actually, compared to most other languages the intergalactic species use. Learning it takes hardly an hour. We bothered. Maybe you should bother with Altean too. 

 **pidgeon:** I TRIED YOUR SIMULATOR ALMOST KILLED ME

 **comic relief:** this castle almost killed me. i don’t think anything in here is safe!

 **The Hunk™:** Even the food almost killed us once okay?! I still have nightmares about it!

 **pidgeon:** good ol times

 **Allura:** That simulator does need some improvements, I’m aware of it. Maybe I can give you some lessons if you want to learn?

 **comic relief:** oh you can give me lessons anytime, princess!

 **emo kid:** Lance, your flirting is worse through text. 

 **comic relief:** i thought you and shiro were sparring? keep it that way.

 **Space Dad:** The notifications were pretty distracting. 

 **pidgeon:** im sorry im working on it!!!

 **The Hunk™:** This chat gives me Earth nostalgia tbh

 **The Hunk™:** That time when we had this “garrison team” group chat which existed for a single purpose of annoying each other when we tried to sleep

 **pidgeon:** lololol where do you think i got the inspiration from? good ol times [2]

 **comic relief:** oh yeah. the time when we crashed every simulator entrusted to us.

 **pidgeon:** you did not us

 **The Hunk™:** I’m pretty sure that was you

 **comic relief:** yo, we’re a team, why would you betray me like that!

 **comic relief:** also that time when one of the commanders got hold of my phone and went through our group chat and just gave it back without a single word, lmao.

 **The Hunk™:** Also-also, how Pidge was actually a determined little child who wouldn’t actually talk much to either of us, especially in the group chat, and so we just thought of them like a vv serious kid who should be respected

 **pidgeon:** also-also-also you and hunk bitching about ppl and me taking screenshots and using them as blackmail bc i didn’t actually care about you two back then i was just in the garrison bc i needed the information and any help i could get

 **comic relief:** awwww, so you care about us now?

 **pidgeon:** reasonably

 **comic relief:** eh, i miss the garrison times.

 **comic relief:** no i don’t actually.

 **The Hunk™:** I mean the food was better no offence to the weird space goo

 **emo kid:** Also that time before I sacked the school when Lance was convinced I was his greatest enemy.

 **comic relief:** still am.

 **emo kid:** Nice to know you are valued as a team member. 

 **Space Dad:** The Garrison was a rather memorable place. Although the simulators don’t give you any feel for how piloting an actual ship works.

 **comic relief:** right! the moment i sat in my lion i was like “this is not even approximately similar to the simulator!”

 **Space Dad:** I’m not even talking about lions, because they would obviously be different: they are sentient beings more than they are ships. But actual pods still function very differently, or at least feel very differently to the Garrison’s educational programs. 

 **emo kid:** That’s true, and Lance is probably the wrong person to be telling that to, seeing how he still is not entrusted with the steering wheel. 

 **comic relief:** i was promoted to a fighter pilot and can perfectly well pilot a vehicle, fuck you keith!

 **Space Dad:** Lance, language!! There are kids present!

 **pidgeon:** yeah what the fuck lance

 **Space Dad:** Pidge, why. 

 **pidgeon:** :P

 **comic relief:** lol.

 **The Hunk™:** Stop swearing guys there are aliens and ladies in the chat

 **Space Dad:** Actually, yes, thank you Hunk, that’s a fair enough concern too.

 **Allura:** …

 **comic relief:** oh yeah right. sorry princess!

 **pidgeon:** okay great ive done a thing now if you wanna mute the notifications just press both sound buttons at the same time and press them again to unmute

 **emo kid:** Great, now maybe we can finally train in peace.

 **Allura:** Don’t all of you need to train, paladins? 

 **comic relief:** eh

 **pidgeon:** im…… working

 **The Hunk™:** I’m…… working too. On food

 **Allura:** You better be in the training hall in three minutes.

 **pidgeon:** yes miss

_[ **Allura** changed their username to **The Voice of Reason** ]_


End file.
